bill_wurtzfandomcom-20200213-history
Billwurtz.com
www.billwurtz.com 'is Bill Wurtz's official website. The website was launched in 2010, and has a portfolio of every song and jingle he has released since 2005, which may indicate that he used to have them somewhere else, or has never released anything before that point until then. The oldest post that can be found on the site was on January 1, 2000. Categories The site is split into multiple categories, with different sections for each, These sections are the Main Site, Other Categories and Other Other Categories. There is also another link on the main site, being Expert Mode. Main Site The main site includes the most important things on his website. songs A list of songs. A couple aren't on the list, and a few can only be found on the site. The oldest song is Stuck in a rut, released March 3, 2005. The page says "snogs" at the top. videos A list of videos that he has made over the years. Some of these are ones on Youtube, but some are only found on his website. Most videos made before 2013 are only on his website. The oldest video is "not so hard to do", released October 31, 2010. The page says "ivdeos" at the top. notebook The notebook is a long list of notes from over the years. Most are short, and a lot don't make sense. See List of Notebook posts for a complete list of these notes. The oldest was posted on September 11, 2004. expert mode Expert Mode is a list of everything on his website, including songs, videos and notes, and including some stuff that can only be found on expert mode, like images, original writings for songs, and the first post on the site, on January 1, 2000, saying "y2k or whatever". 'Other Categories The Other Categories section includes less important stuff, but still overall important. lyrics The Lyrics section, as the name suggests, is lyrics for most of his songs. The oldest song to have lyrics on this page is "stuck in a rut". instrumentals As the name suggest, this section is a list of songs without lyrics he has written. See List of Instrumentals for a list of each song. The oldest song on the section is "Late Lite Lounge with Loud Lenny", released June 17, 2002. bio A short biography of himself. The bio is as follows, "accidentally came to earth. it's weird" questions The Questions section is arguably the most important section on Other Categories. The section let's you ask Bill Wurtz directly a question, and he might answer. There is multiple pages for questions, sorted by month. The oldest question was asked on May 10, 2015. twitter A link to his Twitter account. youtube A link to his Youtube page. instagram A link to his Instagram account. Other Other Categories The least important stuff on his site. scarmble A unique page where you can submit a phrase or word, and Bill Wurtz will make a anagram of it. The oldest anagram is of "hi i'm making anagrams" and the anagrams for it are "imagining karma mash", "imagining karma sham" and "imagining shark mama". itunes A link to his itunes. jazz A list of Jazz covers Bill has made. The page has the name of the song with the original artist beside it, with a wikipedia link. The oldest Jazz song on the page is "cotton tail" by Duke Ellington. At the top of the page it says "zzja". e-mail A zoomed up page on a bunch of text. When zoomed out, it reads "billwurtz@billwurtz.com". spotify A link to his Spotify. {objects} A link to his Shop, where you can buy merchandise. If you click the "help" bar, a bar of text will pop up saying "the mail" and the following; "we are shipping these from Montana (the united states). if you are in the united states, they should arrive in less than 10 days. if you do not live in the united states, it will take longer but you will still get it. maybe 4 weeks, i'm not really sure apparently we can send these to any country, even antarctica. nevermind i was just informed that antarctica is not a country. but if your country is a country, we can send it there. for more info on what country is a country, check on the web and if everything is fucked up, please send an email to hello@dftba.com and explain the problem, and be very very very nice, also please only problems related to the items you are buying. for all other problems about life in general please use the questions page on billwurtz dot com." soundcloud A link to his Soundcloud. improv A list of improv sessions Bill has done. This page itself is split into "keys", where it's just instrumental, and "key+voc" where there is lyrics added. The oldest in both categories was posted in 2008. reality "Reality" is a list of video journals dating back to 2010. This page starts with a bar, a link saying "i dont know" and text saying "whats the password". If you try to type anything in, it won't work. In order to get to the journals, you must click "i dont know". According to Bill on the questions page, there is no password. donate When clicked, the page will give links to his Patreon and his PayPal for you to donate. Category:Website